22 Lipca 2007
thumb|left|79px 06:10 Warto kochać - odc. 59; serial TVP 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 07:55 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 4/13 - Cztery serca; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP 08:25 Domisie - Wilk i siedem koźlątek; program dla dzieci 08:50 Fifi - Nie zmieniaj się odc. 23 (Don?t changing); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:05 Kadra 2012; magazyn 09:30 Siódme niebo, seria VI - Święta wojna cz. 1, odc. 21 (7th Heaven ser. VI - Holy war part 1, ep. 21) kraj prod.USA (2001) 10:20 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. Daleki patrol - txt str.777; serial TVP 11:25 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Tajemnice przyrody - Niepokonany wilk cz. 1 (Baltic Secrets - The invincible Wolf); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1998) 13:40 Nauczyciel z przedmieścia (To Sir, With Love) 100'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1966) 15:30 Sąsiedzi - Program noworoczny; serial komediowy TVP 15:55 BBC w Jedynce - Niezwykłe wędrówki zwierząt - Na szlaku karibu (Incredible Journeys With Steve Leonard 6/6 On The Trail Of Caribou) - txt str.777 kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Czy leci z nami pilot? (Airplane!) 84'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1980) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Na kogo działa czar, odc 19 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / For whom the spell holds ep. 19); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Nadine (Nadine) - txt str.777 79'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1987) 21:45 Uczta kinomana - Okruchy dnia (Remains of the day) 128'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1993) 23:55 Łossskot we Wrocławiu - Era Nowe Horyzonty ; magazyn 00:05 To był rock! Maanam 01:00 Kolekcja kinomana - Pułkownik Redl (Oberst Redl) 136'; dramat kraj prod.Austria, Węgry, Niemcy (1985) 03:20 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|79px 06:45 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 06:50 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 163 (176) Totalne nieporozumienie; serial komediowy TVP 07:15 Lokatorzy - Brylantowy książę; serial komediowy TVP 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc. 4 - Niepokój i troska; serial animowany 07:55 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 8/21 Otwarcie Trasy, czyli czas wolny - txt str.777; serial TVP 08:45 Ostoja - odc. 54 09:10 Zacisze gwiazd - (13) Halina Rowicka i Krzysztof Kalczyński 09:40 Prywatne życie surykatek seria I - odc.4 Rewolucja (Meerkat Manor I odc.4); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 10:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Pueblo - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 10:35 Rodzinne oglądanie - Robaki atakują - Agresywne robaki atakują (Bug attack- Aggression) - txt str.777 50'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005) 11:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak Bułgarskiej Macedonii (188) 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe - Bogus - mój przyjaciel na niby (Bogus) 106'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1996) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1425 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 863 Niezręczna pomyłka listonosza; telenowela TVP 15:00 Szansa na Sukces - Sława Przybylska i Jerzy Połomski 16:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 285 Gasnąca gwiazda; serial TVP 16:55 Egzamin z życia - odc. 80; serial TVP 17:50 Superpuchar w piłce nożnej - Zagłębie Lubin - GKS BOT Bełchatów; transmisja 18:50 Panorama 19:00 Superpuchar w piłce nożnej - Zagłębie Lubin - GKS BOT Bełchatów; transmisja 20:10 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - M jak majówka (2) 21:05 Hity na czasie - Gdańsk (1) ; program muzyczny 21:50 Hity na czasie - Gdańsk (2); program muzyczny 22:40 Panorama 23:00 Pogoda 23:05 Sport Telegram 23:10 18 lat to nie grzech... - koncert XII Festiwalu Gwiazd w Gdańsku 24:00 Kobieta samotna 92'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1981) 01:40 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|79px 06:31 Półkowniki - Urodzeni w niedzielę; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:52 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:04 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Nowoczesna medycyna - Schizofrenia (TeleMed. Schizophrenia - The biochemistry of psychosis.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:47 Pogoda; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:48 Pogoda; STEREO 11:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:48 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Półkowniki - Robotnicy 1971: Nic o nas bez nas, cz. I; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Niezłomni; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda; STEREO 13:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:01 Projekt E2 - Zielone dla wszystkich, odc. 2 (Design E2. Green for All); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:35 Pogoda; STEREO 14:37 PŚ w szermierce na wózkach "Szabla Kilińskiego"; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:36 Pogoda; STEREO 15:37 PŚ w szermierce na wózkach "Szabla Kilińskiego"; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:46 Pogoda; STEREO 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:53 Pogoda; STEREO 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:55 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:23 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:48 Kurier; STEREO 02:10 Pogoda; STEREO 02:14 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|79px 06:31 Półkowniki - Urodzeni w niedzielę; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:52 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:04 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 07:56 Tele Motor Sport - Tele Motor Sport (WOT) prem. 11.05.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:11 Studio reportażu - SPACEROWNIK - SPACERKIEM PO WILANOWIE; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:26 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki - Mój pies i inne zwierzaki - PREM. 13.05.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Nowoczesna medycyna - Schizofrenia (TeleMed. Schizophrenia - The biochemistry of psychosis.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:47 Pogoda; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:48 Pogoda; STEREO 11:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:48 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Półkowniki - Robotnicy 1971: Nic o nas bez nas, cz. I; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Niezłomni; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda; STEREO 13:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:01 Projekt E2 - Zielone dla wszystkich, odc. 2 (Design E2. Green for All); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:35 Pogoda; STEREO 14:37 PŚ w szermierce na wózkach "Szabla Kilińskiego"; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:36 Pogoda; STEREO 15:37 PŚ w szermierce na wózkach "Szabla Kilińskiego"; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:48 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:50 Kościół i świat; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:59 Wywiad Kuriera - Wywiad Kuriera 20.07.2007 g.; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:15 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:24 Wiadomości sportowe - (22.07.2007 - 1; STEREO 18:31 Transmisja sportowa - Zwycięstwa Leo i jego drużyny - w drodze do Euro 2008; STEREO 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:46 Pogoda; STEREO 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:56 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:58 Wiadomości sportowe - (22.07.2007 - 2; STEREO 22:03 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:04 Trójka w kosmosie - Kabarety: "Wojciech Młynarski"; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:53 Pogoda; STEREO 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:55 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:23 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:48 Kurier; STEREO 02:10 Pogoda; STEREO 02:14 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|79px 05:00 Music Spot - program muzyczny 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 06:40 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 07:15 Sonic X - serial animowany 07:45 Power Rangers - serial SF USA 1994 08:15 Słoneczny patrol - serial przygodowy USA 1995 09:15 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy reż. John Masius, Jon Anderson, i inni, USA 1994 10:15 Superdzieciaki. Geniusze w pieluchach 2 - komedia reż. Bob Clark (III), wyk. Jon Voight, Scott Baio, Vanessa Angel, Skyler Shaye Niemcy/Wielka Brytania/USA 2004 11:50 Rewolwerowcy - western reż. George Waggner, wyk. Randolph Scott, Barbara Britton, Bruce Cabot, Charley Grapewin USA 1947 13:45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Europy - studio 14:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Europy - wyścig 16:05 Jaś Fasola - serial komediowy reż. Alexei Alexeev, Wlk. Brytania 2002 16:45 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 17:15 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 17:50 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego - serial sensacyjny reż. Maurizio dell'Orso, Włochy 2000 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:15 Sport 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:25 13 posterunek - serial komediowy reż. Maciej Ślesicki, Polska 1997 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - serial kryminalny USA 2006 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - serial kryminalny USA 2006 21:55 Studio LOTTO 22:10 Gotowe na wszystko - serial obyczajowy reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 23:05 Gotowe na wszystko - serial obyczajowy reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 00:05 Magazyn sportowy 02:00 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03:00 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 04:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy thumb|left|79px 05:50 Telesklep 07:10 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany odc. 5/14 07:35 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany odc. 6/14 08:00 Niania: Lekcja odpowiedzialności - serial komediowy odc. 36 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 08:30 Pokojowe rewolucje - magazyn 09:00 Nigella gryzie - show kulinarny 09:30 Projekt plaża - magazyn 10:05 Dudley doskonały - komedia reż. Hugh Wilson, wyk. Brendan Fraser, Sarah Jessica Parker, Alfred Molina, Eric Idle USA 1999 11:45 Meteor - film katastroficzny reż. Ronald Neame, wyk. Sean Connery, Natalie Wood, Karl Malden, Brian Keith USA 1979 13:55 Co za tydzień 14:25 Powrót Batmana - film sensacyjny reż. Tim Burton, wyk. Michael Keaton, Danny DeVito, Michelle Pfeiffer, Christopher Walken USA 1992 16:55 Kojak - serial kryminalny odc. 4/10 reż. Michael W. Watkins, USA 2005 17:55 Niania: Lekcja odpowiedzialności - serial komediowy odc. 36 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 18:30 Hela w opałach: Niedokończone rozmowy - serial komediowy odc. 19 Polska 2006 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Marsjanie atakują! - komedia SF reż. Tim Burton, wyk. Pierce Brosnan, Jack Nicholson, Martin Short, Glenn Close USA 1996 22:15 Tajemnice Smallville - serial SF odc. 4/22 USA 2001 23:15 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 00:15 Ryzyko - film sensacyjny reż. Ben Younger, wyk. Giovanni Ribisi, Vin Diesel, Nia Long, Nicky Katt USA 2000 02:35 Telesklep 03:25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe thumb|left|79px 06.00 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Polski - rajd Subaru 06.20 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 06.55 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 08.55 Niesamowite dzieciaki - komedia przygodowa, USA 1993 10.50 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 11.50 Dharma i Greg (6) - serial komediowy 12.20 Dirty Dancing (2) - serial obyczajowy 12.50 Joan z Arkadii (15) - serial przygodowy 13.50 Modelki - reality show 15.00 Siatkówka plażowa: Mistrzostwa Polski w Świnoujściu - mecz finałowy 17.15 V.I.P. (5) - serial sensacyjny 18.15 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy 19.00 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.00 Żandarm na emeryturze - komedia, Francja 1970 22.10 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Europy - wyścig 00.30 Czułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 01.00 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 01.35 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.05 Cała prawda - talk show 02.50 Placido Domingo: Inspiracja dla przyszłości - koncert 03.15 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 03.30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|79px 05.50 Telesklep 07.50 Na osi, pr. motoryzacyjny 08.20 Seans filmowy, pr. rozr., live 09.45 Nie ma sprawy, serial obycz., USA 10.45 Dzikie Koty, kom., USA 1986 12.55 Druga Twarz, reality show 14.05 Zbrodnie Nowego Jorku, serial sens., USA 15.00 Karen Sisco, serial sens., USA 15.55 We Dwoje, pr. rozr. 17.15 Mayday w stratosferze, film sens., USA 1976 19.10 Inwazja, serial S-F, USA 20.10 Brudny Harry, film sens., USA 1971 22.15 Prawo i bezprawie, serial krym., USA 23.15 Sześć stóp pod ziemią, serial obycz., USA 00.25 Sześć stóp pod ziemią, serial obycz., USA 01.35 Nocne igraszki, pr. rozr. 03.30 Koniec programu thumb|left|79px 06:00 Zbigniew Wodecki i jego goście cz.2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 473; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Karrypel kontra Groszki - odc. 3 - Cyrk z Bocianem; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Karkonosze-Góry Olbrzymie.Karkonoski Park Narodowy 45'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Kłusownicy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 67; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Przeboje lata z klasyką - Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 1995 - Vadim Brodski i przeboje zespołu The Beatles; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański ; STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Nawiedzenia NMP w Jastarni; STEREO 14:10 Bulionerzy - odc. 22 - Wycieraczka; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 23 - Savoir- vivre; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO 15:05 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Viva Espana !; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Pełną parą - odc. 3/6 Szybka kasa; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Biografie - TYM bardziej 35'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Izabella Kittel; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Zaproszenie - Wąskotorówką koło plaży*.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Rozmowy na temat... - Schulz w oczach współczesnych artystów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Wakacyjne Ulice Kultury (4); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Koncert Galowy Studenckiego Festiwalu Piosenki "A wszystko to ty..." Jubileusz Marka Grechuty cz.2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 474; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 37 - Wyprawa Diny i Tessi (Dinah?s Day Out); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Mrok - odc. 6/8* - Doskonały plan; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc 4 Mariachi; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Szalom na Szerokiej - Koncert Finałowy XVII Festiwalu Kultury Żydowskiej w Krakowie (2007) cz. 2; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Sven Järn ; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:35 Miasto Powiat Ameryka 41'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tadeusz Śmiarowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Pełną parą - odc. 3/6 Szybka kasa; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Viva Espana !; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 474; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 37 - Wyprawa Diny i Tessi (Dinah?s Day Out); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Mrok - odc. 6/8* - Doskonały plan; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zaproszenie - Wąskotorówką koło plaży*.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 67; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc 4 Mariachi; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 22 - Wycieraczka; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Bulionerzy - odc. 23 - Savoir- vivre; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO 04:50 Biografie - TYM bardziej 35'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Izabella Kittel; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Folkowe nuty - Rivendell; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Rozmowy na temat... - Schulz w oczach współczesnych artystów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|79px 09:05 Dziewczyna i chłopak - Poprawka; serial TVP; reż.:Stanisław Loth; wyk.:Anna Sieniawska, Wojciech Sieniawski, Stanisław Mikulski, Barbara Sołtysik, Andrzej Wasilewicz, Barbara Rachwalska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Jest 55'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Krauze; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Jarocin po latach - Edyta Bartosiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Wakacje z Chaplinem - Dzisiejsze czasy (Modern Times) 83'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1936); reż.:Charles Chaplin; wyk.:Charles Chaplin, Paulette Goddard, Henry Bergman, Tiny Sandford, Chester Conklin; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Chaplin dzisiaj: Dzisiejsze czasy (Chaplin Today: Modern Times) 26'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); reż.:Philippe Truffault; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 KFPP Opole - '92 - Hey i Kasia Nosowska; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Więcej niż fikcja - W ciemności (In the dark) 40'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Finlandia (2004); reż.:Siergej Dworcewoj; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Szalom na Szerokiej XII Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej (koncert finałowy) cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Matka Joanna od Aniołów 103'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1960); reż.:Jerzy Kawalerowicz; wyk.:Lucyna Winnicka, Mieczysław Voit, Anna Ciepielewska, Maria Chwalibóg, Kazimierz Fabisiak, Stanisław Jasiukiewicz, Zygmunt Zintel, Jerzy Kaczmarek, Franciszek Pieczka, Jarosław Kuszewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Śniadanie dziecka 9'; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Człowiek bez przeszłości (Mies vailla menneisyytta / Man Without a Past) 92'; dramat kraj prod.Finlandia, Francja, Niemcy (2002); reż.:Aki Kaurismäki; wyk.:Markku Peltola, Kati Outinen, Juhani Niemelä, Kaija Pakarinen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Hurricane Festival 2005 - Audioslave (Audioslave); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Big Zbig Show /cz. 2/; widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Zezem - Mokry władca rozumu; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Klub Profesora Tutki - Profesor Tutka wśród melomanów 12'; serial TVP; reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Gustaw Holubek, Henryk Borowski, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Kazimierz Opaliński, Krystyna Walczak, Zdzisław Leśniak, Wiesław Dymny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Nic śmiesznego 91' kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Marek Koterski; wyk.:Cezary Pazura, Ewa Błaszczyk, Marek Kondrat, Maciej Kozłowski, Jerzy Bończak, Wojciech Wysocki; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Dekalog - Cztery 55'; film TVP; reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Janusz Gajos, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Adam Hanuszkiewicz, Artur Barciś, Jan Tesarz, Aleksander Bardini; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:05 Strefa - Noc Artystów - Cezary Bodzianowski; magazyn performance; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Strefa - Małe jest wielkie - odc. 1 - Berlin 80 cz. I; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Ich pierwsze miłości - odc. 4; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Kino nocne - Republika marzeń (Repubik der traume) 102'; dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1992); reż.:Jens Carl Ehlers; wyk.:Henryk Nolewajka, Della Rocca Loriano, Edward Żentara, Katarzyna Walter, Henryk Bista, Jacob Schultz, Lara Logan, Janusz Kubicki, Jerzy Michalak, Galina Wasilienko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 TV Dante - Piekło. Pieśni I-VIII (Tv Dante - Inferno. The Inferno Cantos I-VIII); film fabularny kraj prod.Holandia (1989); reż.:Peter Greeneway, Tom Philips; wyk.:John Gielgud, Joanne Whalley, Bob Peck, Laurie Booth, Susan Wooldridge, Suzan Crowley, Robert Eddison, Ian Armstrong, David Attenborough, Jim Bolton; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|79px 08:00 Królowa Bona - odc. 8; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 5 Filolog i gwoździe; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Dzieje Polaków - Jagiellonowie; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kulisy III RP - Rząd Mazowieckiego.; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Z archiwum IPN - "Uskok"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Siła bezsilnych - Skazany na nieistnienie - rzecz o Rtm. Pileckim; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kontrowersje - Pragmatyk w matni; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulisy III RP - Wybory Czerwcowe; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Z archiwum IPN - Zaporczycy; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 12; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Zakręty dziejów - Przewrót kopernikański; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 13 Zwycięstwo bez wodzów; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 12; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Dzieje Polaków - Jagiellonowie - czas wojen; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Z archiwum IPN - Zaporczycy; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|79px 09:00 Sportowe wakacje; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo (Goallissimo) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Puchar UEFA - Araz Imiszli - Groclin ( I połowa ); STEREO 11:35 Puchar UEFA - Araz Imiszli - Groclin ( II połowa ); STEREO 12:35 Puchar UEFA - Bełchatów - Ameri Tbilisi ( I połowa ); STEREO 13:25 Puchar UEFA - Bełchatów - Ameri Tbilisi ( II połowa ); STEREO 14:25 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - 1/2 finału - Austria - Czechy (I poł); STEREO 15:15 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - 1/2 finału - Austria - Czechy (II poł); STEREO 16:10 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - 1/2 finału - Chile - Argentyna; STEREO 18:00 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - mecz o 3 miejsce - Austria - Chile; STEREO 20:30 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - FINAŁ - Czechy - Argentyna; STEREO 23:45 Superpuchar w piłce nożnej - Zagłębie Lubin - GKS BOT Bełchatów; transmisja; STEREO 01:35 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|79px 06:35 - Sally (odc. 30) 06:55 - Zorro (odc. 32) 07:20 - Projekt UFO (odc. 18) 08:10 - Telezakupy 14:00 - Kurs rysunku dla dzieci 14:40 - Stoliczku nakryj się (odc. 9) 15:05 - Telezakupy 17:00 - Studenci (odc. 8) 17:50 - Arszenik i stare koronki (film fab.) 19:50 - Zorro (odc. 33) 20:20 - Psi instynkt (odc. 1) 22:00 - Ziemie biblijne (odc. 4) 22:45 - Zaniedbywana mężatka 23:00 - Polskie foki 23:35 - V 7 23:40 - News 23:50 - Amore TV 00:00 - Turbo sex hotel 00:10 - Erotyczne sensacje 00:30 - Top modelki 00:45 - Reflex 00:55 - Erotyczna giełda 01:10 - Night Shop 01:25 - Turbo sex hotel 01:45 - Zaniedbywana mężatka 02:00 - Night Shop 02:10 - Foki Ewa 02:30 - Night Shop 02:40 - Oferty towarzyskie 03:00 - Turbo sex hotel 03:20 - Night Shop 03:35 - Gry na telefon 06:35 - Koniec programu thumb|left|79px 10.00 Formuła GP2 2. wyścig w Niirburgringu 10.45 Motocyklowe MŚ Grand Prix USA 11.15 Wyścigi samochodowe Zawody Superpuchar Porsche w Niirburgringu 12.00 Wyścigi superbike'öw MŚ w Brnie -1. przejazd 13.00 Wyścigi supersportów MŚ w Brnie 14.00 Kolarstwo Tour de France - zapowiedź 14. etapu 14.15 Kolarstwo Tour de France -14. etap. Mazamet - Plateau - de - Beille 17.15 Siatkówka plażowa Zawody World Tour w Marsylii 17.30 Siatkówka plażowa Zawody World Tour w Marsylii 18.30 Wyścigi superbike'ów MŚ w Brnie - 2. przejazd 19.30 Weekend w sportach motorowych 20.00 Jeździectwo Zawody Global Champions Tour w Estoril 21.00 Boks: Walka o tytuł mistrzowski federacji WBA w Hollywood 22.00 Kolarstwo Tour de France 23.00 Motocyklowe MŚ Grand Prix USA thumb|left|79px 06.30 Królowie Dogtown, film sens., USA 2005 08.15 Cinema, cinema, mag. 08.40 Boffo!, film dok. 10.00 Lassie, przyg., Francja/ GB/USA 2005 11.35 Gattaca szok przyszłości, film sf, USA 1997 13.20 Moje matki, dramat obycz., Finlandia/Szwecja 2005 15.05 Zimowe przesilenie, film obycz., USA 2004 16.35 Miss Agent, kom. sens., USA 2000 18.25 Królowie Dogtown, film sens., USA 2005 20.10 Premiera. Biała hrabina, dramat GB 2005 22.25 Na stojaka!, kabaret i satyra 22.55 Studio 60, serial obycz., USA 2006 23.40 Pracownik miesiąca, kom., USA 2004 01.15 Casshern, film sens., Japonia 2004 03.40 Na planie, mag. 04.10 Oszukani, dramat obycz., Kanada 2003 05.45 Cinema, cinema, mag. filmowy thumb|left|79px 06.30 Lustrzana maska, film fantastyczny, GB/USA 2005 08.15 Selena, dramat obycz., USA 1997 10.20 Dżungla, anim., USA 2006 11.40 Na planie, mag. filmowy 12.15 YuGi-Oh! Ostateczne starcie, anim., Japonia 2004 13.45 Wykiwać klawisza, kom., USA 2005 15.35 Cinema, cinema, mag. 16.05 Pani Palfrey w hotelu Claremont, komediodramat, GB 2005 17.50 XXX II. Następny poziom, film sens., USA 2005 19.30 Co takiego?, kom., USA 2006 21.00 Król, dramat obycz., USA/Wielka Brytania 2005 22.40 Szemrany interes, kom. kryminalna, Australia 2002 00.15 Trawka, serial kom., USA 2005 00.45 Trawka, serial kom., USA 2005 01.15 Hot tamale, kom. sensacyjna, USA 2006 02.55 Ponura tajemnica, thriller, USA 1996 04.40 Co takiego?, kom., USA 2006 thumb|left|79px 06.00 Zwykłe rzeczy niezwykłe wynalazki 07.00 Szaleni kaskaderzy, film dok. 08.00 Piąty bieg 08.30 W poszukiwaniu nieznanego 09.00 Auto dla każdego 10.00 Superjazda 11.00 Misja niezbędna 12.00 Zwykłe rzeczy niezwykłe wynalazki 13.00 Szaleni kaskaderzy, film dok. 14.00 Piąty bieg 14.30 W poszukiwaniu nieznanego 15.00 Prawda czy fałsz pogromcy mitów 16.00 Brainiac 17.00 Jak to jest zrobione? 18.00 Zawodowi ryzykanci 19.00 Amerykański hot-rod 20.00 Strefa śmierci 21.00 Króliki doświadczalne, film dok. 22.00 Helios lot nr 522, film dok. 23.00 Piekło wielkiej wody 00.00 O krok od śmierci 01.00 Szkoła przetrwania 02.00 Godzina zero, film dok. 03.00 Amerykański hot-rod 04.00 Prawda czy fałsz pogromcy mitów 05.00 Fani czterech kółek thumb|left|79px 08.00 Ukryte zakątki, film dok. 09.00 Duchy zapomnianego raju, film dok. 10.00 W głębi dżungli, serial dok. 11.00 Niebezpieczne spotkania, serial dok. 12.00 Planeta mięsożerców, serial dok. 13.00 Śmiercionośna dwunastka, serial dok. 14.00 Tajemnice pierwszego cesarza Chin, film dok. 15.00 W Zakazanym Mieście, serial dok. 16.00 W łonie matki. Wieloraczki, $ lm dok. 17.00 Tajemnice Biblii, serial dok. 18.00 Kraksy pod lupą, serial dok. 19.00 Wszystko o..., serial dok. 20.00 Wielkie przeprowadzki, serial dok. 21.00 Katastrofa w przestworzach, serial dok. 22.00 Anatomia wypadków, serial dok. 23.00 Megafabryki, serial dok. 00.00 Operacja „Szok i przerażenie”, film dok. 01.00 Wierzyć nie wierzyć?, serial dok. thumb|left|79px 09.00 Loneome Dove: The Series 10,00 McLeod's Daughters Iv 11.00 Ogar Baskerville'ów 12.45 Johnny's Girl 14.30 Misja Miłosierdzia: Uratowanie lotu 771 16.00 Loneome Dove: The Series 17.00 McLeod's Daughters Iv 18.00 Zachodnie skrzydło 19.00 Bez śladu 20,00 King Of Texas 21.45 Biorąc wolność 23.30 Bez śladu thumb|left|79px 06:00 Płaskmania: Gazeta telewizyjna/Dodatek ogłoszeniowy odc. 21 06:25 Klub Winx 3 odc. 26 06:50 Skyland: Początek nowego świata odc. 17 07:15 Zakręceni gliniarze: Koniec disco odc. 9 07:40 Planeta rocka: Fun Lovin Criminals odc. 2 08:05 Kod Lyoko: Boskie ciało odc. 47 08:30 Karol do kwadratu 2: Protest w deche odc. 4 09:05 Przymierzalnia - Friday Wear: Trener Vahid odc. 15 09:10 Przymierzalnia - Przymierzalnia 09:15 Przymierzalnia - Ruby Gloom: Zaginiony Pan Bułka odc. 4 09:30 Przymierzalnia - Przymierzalnia 09:40 Przymierzalnia - Zoey 101 odc. 20 10:15 Przymierzalnia - Przymierzalnia 10:20 Przymierzalnia - Świat Raven: Konkurs piękności odc. 17 10:50 Przymierzalnia - Przymierzalnia 10:55 Przymierzalnia - Friday Wear: Matka na okładkę odc. 16 11:00 Teledyski 11:10 Na wysokiej fali odc. 21 11:35 Friday Wear: Matka na okładkę odc. 16 11:40 Lizzie McGuire 3: Kto mówi prawdę? odc. 10 12:05 Klinika pod kangurem odc. 11/25 12:30 Zagubieni z lotu 29 odc. 20 12:55 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Siła pięści odc. 16 13:25 Płaskmania: Magazyn wędkarski/Miesięcznik Lalki odc. 22 13:55 Klub Winx 3: Bal księżniczki odc. 1 14:20 Skyland: Początek nowego świata odc. 17 14:45 Planeta rocka odc. 31 15:10 Histeria odc. 11 15:35 Pinky i Mózg odc. 53 16:00 Ekstremalne kaczory: Zasłużona emerytura odc. 31 16:10 Szał na Amandę odc. 34 16:35 Zakręceni gliniarze: Król ringu odc. 10 17:00 Planeta rocka: Nelly Furtado odc. 3 17:25 Kod Lyoko: Jest tam kto? odc. 48 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Pieskie życie odc. 5 18:25 Na wysokiej fali odc. 22 18:50 Planeta rocka odc. 32 19:15 Lizzie McGuire 3: Zwariowany świat Lizzie odc. 11 19:40 Zagubieni z lotu 29 odc. 29 20:05 Klinika pod kangurem odc. 12/25 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Siła pięści odc. 17 20:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Dzikie kaczki odc. 46 21:00 Hyper TV Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zig Zap z 2007 roku